


Die For Love

by CoyotaTelica (carminagadelica)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bad Ending, F/M, Feel free to interpret her how you like, Female Protagonist, How2tag, Implied Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist, Not a genderbent version of Akira Kurusu strictly, One-Sided Attraction, Shirokawa Erika, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carminagadelica/pseuds/CoyotaTelica
Summary: The plan failed. Someone has to pay the price.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5, the original story and characters belong to Atlus.  
> I am a fan who is not looking to make profit from this work.  
> This work is created for entertainment only.  
> This work is also not canon to the upcoming fic "Persona 5: Her Tale"
> 
> Uh, hi! I do plan on writing a P5 story with a female protag's point of view one day. But given the excitement that Persona 5 has given me, I felt the need to write this out. I realize that I could just stick with Akira Kurusu's name, but where's the fun in that? I personally feel that Erika Shirokawa is not a pure genderbent version, but shares many traits with Akira. She is also depicted in some opposites, such as having white hair instead of black and brown eyes instead of dark grey.
> 
> Also, Goro Akechi. Sigh.
> 
> Obviously, this is based on the Bad Ending of Persona 5 so major spoiler warning. I also feel that this is not my best writing, but I gave in to my urges. lol Feel free to leave a critique if you like. :] This may be obvious, but words in italics are thoughts. And lastly, enjoy.
> 
> EDIT: Updated the story slightly so it would flow better with tense fixes. This was really not one of my better works, but this was a spur of the moment kind of thing.

Erika Shirokawa’s head was still throbbing. She managed to reach the end of her testimony inside of the interrogation room. Recalling all of what lead her to lead the Phantom Thieves to change the hearts of corrupted individuals had exhausted her beyond her capacity.

“I see...” Sae Niijima finally said after a long silence. “So that is how you ended up here, Shirokawa-san.” She then sighed in disappointment. “What an end to the delinquent-turned-hero of justice. Your testimony is quite incredible and very hard to be believed in… But I now have the general idea of the methods you used to commit your crimes.”

“…..” Erika remained quiet. Honestly, Sae’s words were beginning to be lost on her.

“There is much more I’d like to ask, but my allotted time is nearly up,” Sae said. “I do have a suggestion for you, however.”

“….. What do you want…?” The white-haired girl finally uttered.

Sae began to lean forward. “I’ll consider lightening your sentence if you cooperate. You must understand, Shirokawa-san, that this case is my responsibility and I must win this. Even if it means making an underhanded deal with you.”

“…..” Erika snorted. “A desperate prosecutor wants to make a deal with a criminal… Least there’s one thing you have in common with your Shadow self…”

The older woman’s eyes began to sharpen. “You’re in no position to be a smart-ass. Your operation was leaked out and you failed to change my heart. There’s no point in resisting now. I’ll make one thing very clear: you’ve caused chaos by corrupting the order of this country, thus inciting an uprising against its very own existence. The consequences of these actions are severe. Regardless of your situation as a juvenile, you will be tried as an adult and may face either life imprisonment or the death penalty… Unless you’ve decided on accepting my proposal.”

“…..” Erika remained silent once again. This really was a hopeless situation. It felt like all of those years as a delinquent finally caught up to her.

“From here, I shall read a list of individuals who are close to you and this case. You must tell me honestly if they are involved with the Phantom Thieves or not.”

Erika listened to Sae read off the names of her friends… The ones that were closest to her…

_/… Ryuji…/_

He was honestly the first friend Erika made when she began going to Shujin Academy. Although she initially disliked him, he grew on her and he pretty much became her wingman. In return, she became the voice of reason for him.

_/… Ann…/_

She became a friend of Erika’s after the two initially disliked each other. The girls practically became best friends, and Erika even went out of her way to help with Ann’s friend, Shiho.

_/… Yusuke…/_

He was Ichiryusai Madarame’s pupil until the moment that he joined Erika and the Thieves. She thought of him as a pervert at first, but the two came to understand one another. After some odd months, they realized their feelings for one another, but...

_/… Futaba…/_

Erika thought of her as a major pain in the ass. Futaba wouldn’t deny it, even to this day, but the two had practically become sisters after her predicament.

_/… Haru…/_

Erika was initially put off by her and thought of her as someone who shouldn’t had gotten herself involved with the Phantom Thieves. But many events had changed this perspective since and Erika had fully embraced Haru and her bubbly personality.

_/… Makoto…/_

In most cases, student council presidents and delinquents did not mesh well. This was true at the beginning, but after the change of Kaneshiro’s heart did things change between these two girls. Makoto learned that Erika wasn’t that bad of a punk while Erika found out that even Makoto was rebellious in her own way.

“These people are your accomplices to the Phantom Thieves case, are they not?”

Erika tried to power her way through the throbbing pain in her body. Did Sae really want her to sell out her friends? Did she really want to undo all that work? Did she really want to throw away the deal she made with Morgana and continue this?

She then thought to herself. Getting into trouble in most cases was by choice, but becoming a Phantom Thief? Being imprisoned within her heart as Igor said before? Ruin? She did not ask for this. She did not ask for the fate that made her stumble upon the Metaverse and Kamoshida’s castle in the first goddamn place. She tried to turn her life around and what did that get her?

_/….. What a crock of shit./_

There was no justice in this world, no matter how much one person fights against it.

And even the most stalwart fighter tires out eventually.

“….. Yes.”

Sae was surprised to see the leader of the Phantom Thieves ha given in so easily, but she kept focus. “… I knew it. It is just as I thought.” She sat up straight in her chair and crossed her arms. “Thank you for your cooperation, Shirokawa-san.”

_/…../_

“You made a wise decision. I will do my best with what you’ve told me. However...”

_/….. It doesn’t matter anymore…/_

“I honestly thought that you have more spine. Maybe your reputation really precedes you.”

_/….. It just doesn’t matter anymore…/_

~*~

Erika remained in her seat long after Sae was gone. There was no turning back. She essentially threw away all that was to the Phantom Thieves. But why? Did she just really give up? Wasn’t there more to this? Wasn’t there some other plan in motion? What plan?

_/…. It doesn’t matter if this is right or wrong… I don’t want to deal with this anymore… Why me…? I’m so damn tired.../_

She figured that her friends would be smart enough to escape in some way or the other. Maybe Sae would protect them? This world was a cruel place, but they were strong enough. Right…? The white-haired teenager began to believe that she was the wrong girl that fate selected for these several months of hell. All because she reacted with an old habit. Taking a deep breath, she looked down.

_/….. I’m such a goddamn idiot…/_

Then the door opened without warning. A police guard stepped inside and a familiar figure followed in. Erika’s heart began to drop when her eyes met his.

_/….. Akechi…/_

The Detective Prince that once collaborated with the Phantom Thieves gave her a glance but didn’t say anything. As the guard took his position, Akechi reached over and swiped the gun from the holster and pointed it at him right away.

“What’re you--”

The sound of the suppressor went off and the bullet met the guard’s chest. The poor soul went down without much warning. As a precaution, Akechi kept the gun pointed at the now lifeless guard. Erika could hardly believe what was happening.

“….. Akechi…?” Her voice was raspy and scratchy, but it appeared that the boy heard her. However, he did not return her with the usual pleasantries. No… something was different about him. Much different.

Akechi began to smirk. “Thank you, Erika-san. I owe you for all this.”

_/….. Something’s wrong here… Really wrong…/_

“We counted on you and your friends in our little plan. You really had no idea, did you…? Now, it’s almost completed.”

 _/….. Was there something important…? Did I miss something…? Wait, is this…?/_ “….. Akechi… What…?” The confusion on her face was clear. However, Akechi was unmoved by what just happened.

His face began to distort with a tinge of madness. “Have you figured it out? Well, it doesn’t really matter anyway. This is how your ‘justice’ will end.” He then walked up to her and pointed the gun at her head.

Erika’s heart began to pound as fear began to cloud her head. Was he really going to do this? But… wasn’t there something before? “….. Akechi… W-wait...”

Akechi paused for a moment, but began to chuckle with a hollow tone in his voice. “… Are we begging for mercy now, Erika-san? Is this where you would try to reason with me? Try to get me to remember the times we spent together? That you’ve fallen in love with me at one point?”

Erika’s eyes began to widen. Apparently, he remembered the few times of intimacy together. Did she really let down her guard at those times? Just for this moment now?

Noting her silence, the detective only grunted nonchalantly. “If you really believed in all of those moments… Then you are a bigger fool then I take you for.”

_/…../_

“Your words are just that – words. All bullshit.” Akechi’s eyes began to narrow dangerously as his lopsided grin extended.

_/…../_

It was in that moment of time she realized something important. This was beyond remembering the memories that she spent with Akechi. After this, he would go after the rest of the Phantom Thieves next. By giving in like this, she officially signed their death warrant.

_/….. It’s all… over…/_

“….. Case closed, darling.”

_/….. I’m so sorry… Everyone…/_

The sound from the silencer went off and the bullet hit Erika straight in her forehead. She tried to make a sound but nothing was coming to. The last feeling she had was warm blood trickling down from her forehead. Her bangs were dyed crimson. Her eyes began to glaze over until there was no sign of life. Her body then fell forward and hit the desk, blood splattering everywhere.

Akechi stood over her for several moments. He finally did it. He killed Erika Shirokawa, the leader of the Phantom Thieves and a girl whom he may have once held in high regard. Despite all those moments of tenderness shared with her, it was all an act. To Goro Akechi, nothing can ever stand up to the mission he dedicated his life to. Not even someone like Erika.

It was several moments later that the guards rushed into the interrogation room and found the dead bodies. Akechi was nowhere in sight. If Erika’s hunch was correct, then her friends were not safe.

~*~

The last thing Erika could remember was being in the Velvet Prison. She did not have a bullet wound in her head and she was decked out in the familiar prison garb. Caroline and Justine said nothing as they eyed the girl. When she turned her head, she looked at Igor. While he kept his grin, it was not as wide as it was before.

“In the end, your rehabilitation was not carried through. It is now apparent that I have underestimated you...”

“You incompetent prisoner!” Caroline shouted in anger.

“It appears that our assistance was all for naught...” Justine sighed in disappointment.

“Now that our game has ended,” Igor picked the conversation back up. “Ruin shall come in any moment’s time. Now, inmate… Enjoy spending the rest of your life repenting for your actions in there...”

Erika did not respond to the enigmatic warden as she simply lay back down on her makeshift bed. This was the course of action she chose. She acted out of her own selfish desires and in the end, it may have cost lives, especially valuable ones. For a very long time, she could not rest. She slowly began to realize one important fact during her imprisonment.

No one could ever escape the fate that was given to them.


End file.
